As science and technology advance, the applications of high-tech products are used more extensively in many areas including the aspects of basic necessities of life such as food, clothing, housing, transportation, education and recreation, and these applications have significant effects on us. In recent years, people pay more attentions on life quality and recreational products, and most technological applications tend to be shifted to “multimedia entertainment”. For example, existing lamps usually change their brightness by the control of a switch, and such lamps also provide additional functions such as a sound control or a light control for changing the light effects. A fixed sound controlled LED lamp capable of controlling the light and having a rotary effect as disclosed in R.O.C. Pat. No. M248963 comprises a lamp casing and a lamp holder engaged with the lamp casing, as well as internal components such as a sound receiver, a circular LED, a circuit board, a control circuit board, and a rectangular LED circuit board. These components are connected in series to provide the effects of controlling an LED lamp based on the volume, speed and rhythm of music and providing the blinking and rotation effects by a sound control.
Since the technologies for gas discharge lamps are well developed now and the price of gas discharge lamps becomes acceptable by consumers, therefore the market of gas discharge lamps grows rapidly. More specifically, the even brightness of cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFL) and the high brightness of the high intensity lamps (such as the helium lamp) create a large demand in the market. However, the dimming apparatus of the foregoing lamps adjusts the light emitting conditions of the lamp manually or by means of its feedback signal, so that consumers cannot create the video entertainment effects for the gas discharge lamps, and thus such lamps cannot be used flexibly.